Everything right with the world and nothing wrong
by Bridge Over The Creek
Summary: The night is late and Ruby's immensely frustrated over her lack of progress in a drawing. Weiss, who wants sleep and doesn't like watching Ruby smash her forehead into hard surfaces, decides to delve into the sillier and more adventurous side of herself, resulting in a lot of different things. Rated T, WhiteRose pairing. Also breasts get mentioned a lot...


**Sort of lazy edit, just throwing that in there. Excuse the grammar mistakes, as I'm sure there are a few. Also I loved writing this my awww feelings are spazzed today**

* * *

Ruby threw up her arms in anger, papers and pencils scattering like leaves around her. "This is the stupidest, most dumbest thing I've ever seen!" She shouted, throwing her head back and running a hand through her hair.

Weiss, who'd been sitting quietly on Ruby' bed up until this point, looked at her tiredly. "Ruby, you've been at that for hours. Let it be, will you?"

"No!" Ruby said defiantly, snatching up a pencil from the floor and attacking a new page with it, starting with soft and steady strokes as she carefully tried to replicate the reference image on her computer screen.

Weiss sighed, looking down sadly at her clothing, or lack there of. Usually she'd have been dressed in something more than panties and a large overshirt, like maybe a certain sky blue two piece set consisting of loose shorts and a tanktop, but she had Zwei to thank for the absence of those.

Ruby made another show of viciously ripping her paper apart before flinging it to the floor, reaching for another one too fast and wrecking that one, too, which lead to her smashing her forehead wickedly hard on the desk. Weiss winced, moving towards Ruby. "Ruby, you're about to have a breakdown. Seriously, put it away." Weiss pleaded with her.

Ruby looked up at her, forehead an angry red. The brunette in question looked utterly drained, her exhaustion showing in her silver eyes. "I've gotta do the thing, Weiss." She mumbled, and Weiss couldn't help the faint smile that touched her lips.

She wanted to let Ruby finish her drawing, she really, really did. It seemed to mean everything to Ruby that she get her drawings done, otherwise she was a failure. Weiss tended to scoff at Ruby's dramatics more often than not, but still.

"Come on, dolt. You're tired; lets just go to bed." Weiss prodded her, reaching out with a free hand to gently squeeze Ruby's shoulder, the one that wasn't constantly fixing the collar of her shirt so that it didn't ride too far down one of her shoulder Where the hell did Ruby even get this, anyways? The brunette whined pitifully, slumping in her chair.

"I was this close, though…" Ruby said, her voice sounding like a whisper. Weiss sighed, taking a quick look at the messy state of their dorm room. If Weiss didn't stop her, Ruby was going to end up covering the entire floor in shreds of paper.

"Rubyyyyy," Weiss whined, putting as much effort into it as possible. It came out sounding completely and utterly genuine, and by the look Ruby gave her Weiss could tell the brunette was torn. Victory wouldn't be that hard to achieve tonight.

"Weiss," Ruby said, sounded exasperated, "don't you start." She warned, giving Weiss the sternest look possible.

This only fueled the heiress further.

"Rubyyyyyyyy," Weiss repeated, this time dramatically flopping onto the bed behind her, "I can't handle this feeling I'm feeling…"

"Weiss, I swear to go-"

"It's tearing me apart!" Weiss continued, growling the last word. I wasn't often that one got to witness the absurdly absurd side of Weiss Schnee, but Ruby was. Weiss rolled over onto her stomach, face down in the blankets, and then made some random grunts that were supposed to be "Please help me Ruby".

Ruby stared at her girlfriend as if she was dealing with an overtired five year old. Considering Weiss' chosen mentality, Ruby currently was. What made it even better for the heiress was that Ruby had been expecting a much more mellow, cuddly approach. Instead she'd gotten this, which at this very moment in time was Weiss smothering herself.

"Weiss…" Ruby sighed, and Weiss heard her get up from her chair. "Weiss, come on. You're twenty."

Weiss shook her head _No. _

"W-Weiss!" Ruby snapped, and Weiss could tell she was trying to stay serious. The giggle that almost came out betrayed the brunette.

Weiss moved her head a bit so that she could speak clearly. "You can't make me."

She heard Ruby choke, and even she had to struggle to keep from laughing. So she burrowed her face back into the blankets and tried not to think about the strange smells coming from it. "Come on, Weiss! What do you think Glynda would think of this?"

"Glynda's not my mom!" Weiss shouted into the blankets, loud enough that she was sure Ruby must have heard. She felt giddy all of a sudden, as if she was filled with boundless excitement and energy. She knew who she got that from, and why, too. It was only around Ruby where Weiss could be whoever and whatever she wanted to be.

Weiss let out a loud eep, Ruby, suddenly grabbing her by the ankles and pulling. Weiss just barely latched onto the other end of the mattress. It raised up with her a bit as Ruby pulled, straining Weiss' shoulder sockets to the max. Somehow, Weiss held on.

She giggled when Ruby finally gave up, letting her flop heavily back down. "I'm not paying attention to you." Ruby told her, and Weiss turned her head to watch the brunette take a seat back at the desk.

_Oho, Ruby Rose, you'll pay me every bit of attention possible if I want it. _Weiss thought sinisterly, staying quiet as Ruby began to focus again on her drawing. Another paper was crumpled and thrown away.

Weiss sat up, turned her back to Ruby, and drew the overshit up over her head. Balling it up into a deadly weapon, Weiss looked over her shoulder with a smirk. Ruby had her head bent down, looking completely dead set on her promises.

_You lose, Rose. _Weiss though, throwing the shirt-ball as hard as she could at Ruby's head, just as she started crumpling up another paper. The brunette jumped, her hands waving in the air as they got caught in Weiss' projectile. "Weiss, what in Remnant is t-th-..." Ruby trailed off into a stutter, and Weiss turned her head away from Ruby, sticking her nose up in the air and crossing her arms over her bare breasts.

There was a moment of silence where Weiss could literally hear the frustration reverberating off of Ruby. It was like a giant looming over them as Ruby's soul began to tear at the seams, beaten and battered by the torture Weiss had suddenly imposed upon it. "B-b… I- how do y- wha-..." Ruby continued, and Weiss began to feel slightly more conscious about herself. _I swear, Ruby, if you make me feel embarrassed about this we are never talking again. _Weiss mentally promised the other girl, her cheeks already burning.

Ruby was a pretty well established bull shitter. Anyone and everyone that knew her knew that Ruby was almost as much nonsense as Nora was, sometimes in different ways. But when Ruby said "You have no effect on me", it was the worst lie ever told. It was basically the equivalent of Sun stealing someone's wallet, getting caught, and saying that they dropped it and he was picking it up for them.

It was a flat out, absolute one hundred percent lie, and Weiss knew it. The heiress began to lower the arm covering her left breast, deliberately slowly as to tease Ruby. She had no intentions of showing Ruby anything, but she didn't mind showing the brunette a little bit of sideboob, with a bit of strategically placed hair.

"W-W-Weiss, what are doing?" Ruby asked her with a nervous giggle.

"I thought you weren't paying attention to me…" Weiss pouted. She lowered her arm further and further with each passing second, until her hand was resting on the sheets below. "You know, if you feel like paying attention to me, there IS room here." Weiss told her. She heard the sharp draw of breath and knew she'd won.

It wasn't long until Ruby was crawling up to her, nuzzling into the back of Weiss' neck. "So, I can come in?" She asked, and the heiress failed to suppress a shiver when she felt Ruby's breath on her skin.

Weiss almost said yes, but caught herself, a much more diabolical and Yang-esque plan in mind. "Only if we're dressed equally." Weiss told her. Despite everything she blushed furiously, rethinking everything. _Oh dear dust what have I gone and done. _

She heard Ruby undressing behind her, and Weiss felt a nervous squeeze in her belly. Ruby was literally getting almost completely naked behind her, on Weiss' request. Somehow, she felt like she was losing control of the situation.

Once the rustling of clothes and unbuttoning had stopped, Weiss prepared herself. Things could be very, very hectic at this point.

Weiss drew in a quiet, sharp breath when she felt Ruby's soft hands glide across the sides of her body before her arms came in and circled around the heiress' waist, locking together as the two of them maneuvered around to get Ruby up on the five foot high bed, Weiss making sure to keep her chest covered.

"Hiya, Weiss~" Ruby hummed, pressing her breasts up against Weiss' backside, whose entire body turned scarlet.

"H-hey, I said you could come into bed, nothing else!" Weiss said, swatting at Ruby's shoulder. The brunette giggled mischievously, pecking at Weiss' neck with her lips. "Ruby, no! We're supposed to sleep!" Weiss protested, struggling against her. Ruby clung on as Weiss tried to escape from her hold, preventing the heiress from gaining any progress.

It was clear to Weiss, now.

She'd lost control of the ENTIRE situation.

In hindsight, Weiss probably would have approached Ruby more modestly. A lot more modestly. At the time, however, the heiress had been having far too much fun and didn't stop to think about consequences.

Alas, Weiss had made a fatal mistake. She realized this when Ruby fell forward, pushing them both over. The heiress was far from being in a position of opposition, Ruby's shear strength dwarfing Weiss'. She let out a squeak as she crashed headlong into the sheets, blankets and pillows, and Ruby laughed whilst lying on top of her.

Weiss kicked her legs out from underneath herself, lying flat out in submission. "Alright, Ruby, chill down a bit…" Weiss sighed, Ruby stretching her legs out alongside Weiss'. It occurred to Weiss then that Ruby was actually pretty heavy. It was too bad none of that was fat, otherwise Weiss could have gotten her to burn it off.

To Weiss' surprise, Ruby slid most of her body off of Weiss, keeping just her head on the heiress' shoulder. "So, we're going to bed, then?" Ruby asked her, although she didn't sound one bit tired. Weiss sighed, reflecting back on how Ruby had been absolutely livid just a few minutes ago, and how quickly she'd mood swapped. The heiress stayed silent, finding herself unsure of how to progress. Part of her wanted to say yes, and go to sleep with Ruby. Another wanted her clothes back, while another, well, didn't.

Weighing her options, Weiss tried not to think about the lewdness of her situation. She'd only seen Ruby this naked three times in the last three years, each of those times taking place this year. The first time was a complete accident, in which Weiss walked in on the brunette 'changing clothes', as Ruby liked to put it. Weiss still wasn't sure if she'd seen what she had thought she saw. The second time around had been a drunken, sexual misadventure that had almost lead to some really kinky stuff before Yang and Blake had stepped in and handled the situation.

The third and final time, up until this point, had actually been on purpose. Things had even progressed a little past their current state of undress, but awkwardness and embarrassment had put an end to that one.

Weiss smiled softly to herself, the sensation of Ruby's breath on her back and neck starting to feel soothing.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked again, one arm moving out from under the heiress. Weiss groaned sadly, not really sure what she wanted. They WERE only young, along with their relationship. She wasn't sure what it was she wanted, no, but she did know she had to be responsible for both her and Ruby.

"Ruby," Weiss started, sounding sleepy to herself. She rolled the shoulder Ruby's head was resting on, feeling the weight lift off of it after some delay. She turned to face the brunette, keeping herself covered. "We shou- Ruby, modesty. Learn some…" Weiss said interrupting herself. With Ruby's body open for full view, Weiss couldn't help the insanely deep scarlet of her skin color. _Will I EVER get used to this? _She wondered, reminding herself once again of time number three.

"Ruby," she started again, after Ruby had thrown a cover over them under Weiss' request. It was clear now that Ruby wasn't getting any booty tonight. "we really should go to sleep. It's late, I'm tired, and you're supposed to be tired." She said, feeling some of her sexual frustration dissipate.

"I'm not THAT that tired…" Ruby said with a pout, twisting the blankets around with her feet. Weiss couldn't even really blame Ruby, either. After all, it was Weiss who had started this.

And now she had to finish it.

"Ruby, I promise you I'll give you something in return for going to bed." Weiss told her, prepared to make whatever deal she had to. Ruby stared long and hard at Weiss, as if thinking long and hard on it. After a few grueling moments, the brunette's face finally lit up with an idea.

"Alright. So, if I go to sleep-"

"And ONLY if you go to sleep." Weiss reminded her, to which Ruby nodded understandingly at.

"IF I go to sleep, I can have anything?" Ruby asked.

"Yes."

Ruby smiled wickedly, and Weiss felt as if she'd backed into a very, dark, damp corner. She could see the malevolence behind Ruby's silver eyes, the evil intents seeming to pour from her mind and into Weiss'. _Oh dear. _

"I want…" Ruby paused, obviously for dramatic effect.

"Get on with it, Ruby…" Weiss murmured, stealing her nerves.

"I want you~" Ruby squealed, suddenly diving for Weiss and pulling her close, nudity completely forgotten. Weiss made a small, high pitched grunt as her face was forcefully pressed against Ruby's rather busty chest, the scent of soaps and roses permeating her nostrils. The heiress' body temperature rose to new heights, too shaken up to fight back when Ruby lifted her up and craftily placed Weiss on top of her, face still up against Ruby's chest.

Weiss tried not to notice anything, closing her eyes and staying still.

And yet, despite trying to block it all out, she could FEEL them moving.

"I'll go to sleep, but only if you'll stay like this." Ruby told her, and Weiss felt her dreams shatter, her hopes die and her life crumble. Since when was Ruby this horrible to her girlfriend? Weiss KNEW that Ruby knew that Weiss was and would continue to be horribly aware of her position.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be lucky enough to sleep tonight, Weiss said "Alright".

And then silence fell over them.

Everything was still and quiet, Weiss focusing on the steady breathing and heartbeat of her partner. A few minutes passed by as Weiss actually started to relax, the exhaustion settling back in again and dulling her senses. Part of her was angry about the light still being on, but most of her was enwrapped in Ruby, both physically and mentally. It was a sweet, lulling feeling, and Weiss found herself sighing happily, enjoying the soft cushiony surface for her head. She wiggled her feet a bit, trying to get them uncaught in a trap of fabrics they'd somehow wandered into.

"Weiss…" Ruby muttered sleepily.

"Mmm?" Weiss hummed back, reaching a hand up to scratch her nose.

"You need to move your head a bit, you're hurting my boob…"

* * *

**Hnnnnnnnnnnnng, giggity!**

**Anywho, this was more or less just dropped in here so I could have an excuse to drop in a news update on some of my other stories. So, for one, Exigent IS still being worked on. Chapter 2 is currently in the works, and a third is being drafted. Updates on my stories are going to be slow for awhile, as motivation comes slow, too.**

**The other thing holding it up is the amount of oneshots I'm writing and not releasing. Sorry, I've been on a bit of a kick lately. Y'know how it is.**

**Bit of trivia about this oneshot; it almost got turned into a continuation of the two shot "Be Okay For Me My Rosey Deary" I did awhile ago, but looking at the other story I realized I'd have to do some massive chapter edits, and well, I don't have the time. So I scrapped this and re-wrote it to be less deep and serious.**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys like this one. I loved writing it, myself. Reviews and favourites would be totally rad~ **


End file.
